


Tokyo Vampire Hotel

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [8]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, fantasy but in modern dystopia, mentions of kidnapping and uh vampire murder ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: “Do you want to go somewhere?” She asked.“As long as it’s not this shitty world,” The girl responded, reaching out a hand to the shadows.





	Tokyo Vampire Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Vampire Hotel - tricot

The Hotel had existed for as long as Olivia could remember. Since before she had been Olivia. And even that length of time was nothing compared to the centuries The Hotel had watched rise and fall with its detached gaze.

Its patrons varied over time. The owners remained the same. In today’s society, most inhumans were welcomed in out of necessity. If one were to be exposed, the humans would put the area on high alert, and everyone would have to move, leaving cities full of ghosts of lives robbed of peace and normalcy. The owners, immortal as they were, treated it as a minor inconvenience; vampires lived long enough to have seen the world forty times over. Settling down was for the other, not so lucky inhumans like Olivia.

It had been a long time since she had moved into The Hotel. A long time since she had traveled in a pack.

A long time since everything had been taken from her once again.

For the last couple of decades, the vampires had cultivated a precarious relationship with other inhumans that was one legal clause short of indentured servitude. Nymphs and succubi were allowed to sleep in The Hotel, as long as they sold their appeal to fascinated humans. Dragonborne were given hearths to rest beside, under the condition that they use their fire for whatever purpose the owners decreed; sometimes it was to keep witches’ cauldrons alight, and sometimes it was to raze buildings to the ground. Inhumans like demons and werewolves were given shelter, if they provided the vampires with sweet-blooded humans to feast upon.

Olivia was a werewolf.

She had lead thirty one people to their demise in The Hotel so far.

She tried to target the scum, the humans who exploited and cared only for themselves as much as the vampires did, but their blood tended to be sour and she would only receive a week’s room and board for her captures. Her “rent” was up tonight. She needed a good catch. She had stalked the streets of Tokyo until she had found a blonde-haired beauty with the perfect air of innocence that meant good blood. And she was walking alone, head tilted up as if she could see through the smog-covered rooftops of the city into a different universe.

“It’s not safe for a girl to be walking alone at night,” The girl said, and Olivia stiffened in confusion in the shadows of the alleyway she had been about to jump out from. The girl stopped at the mouth of the alley, eyes still on the sky.

“No, it’s not,” Olivia managed.

“You ever wonder what the point is?” She asked. The street was empty. The skies were dark.

“The point?” It was the perfect moment to strike. One swift blow, and Olivia could have another three month’s worth of security from the world’s hatred of things like her.

The girl turned to look at her then, blonde hair swept to the side to reveal a delicate face with fiery eyes. Olivia almost started at the intensity. The hair on her arms stood on end. Instincts immediately called her to fight or flee. She smelled like a human, but she had only ever seen that sort of dark look in those akin to demons or wendigos. In those who had seen suffering and chose to embody it instead of fighting.

“There’s no point. We all live just to cheat other people so we can live longer than everyone else. It’s exhausting.” The girl stomped towards her, and Olivia took a step further back into the shadows. The girl only kicked a discarded bottle aside, and slumped to sit against the brick wall with an angry laugh.

Olivia’s mouth was dry. She licked her lips and asked, voice low, “What are you?”

The girl snorted and looked at her again. “Tired.”

Olivia let a beat pass. The girl met her eyes with a measured gaze. She knew her own eyes were glowing yellow, signs of her other form manifesting at a potential threat to her safety, but the girl seemed neither impressed nor afraid.

The stale Tokyo air passed between them. Olivia realized that she, too, was tired of it all.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” She asked.

“As long as it’s not this shitty world,” The girl responded, reaching out a hand to the shadows.

Olivia stepped out into the dim half moon’s light, and took it.

When they came to the entryway of The Hotel, Olivia held the hand tighter in hers and kept walking.


End file.
